ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Aladdin (Canon Tale)
Aladdin is a Middle Eastern folk tale included in the The Book of One Thousand and One Nights, otherwise known as The Arabian Nights. It was added to the collection in the 18th century by Frenchman Antoine Galland. Adapted into many different media, its most famous adaption is the Disney Animated Feature of the same name. It is from the Disney version that Once Upon a Nightmare draws much of its inspiration. On our site, the desert kingdom of Solhara become the setting of the story of Aladdin. Solhara has been indirectly affected by the Blight, causing widespread famine and civil unrest spurred on by the Sultan's unpopular endeavors to find a Sultana. Princess Jasmine is, therefore, kept under careful guard to ensure her safety. Rajah, Jasmine's pet tiger in the Disney film, is incorporated as a shape-shifting bodyguard, while Aladdin is combined with Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves to create more intrigue and plotting possibilities for those in the Aladdin tale. Canon Tale Although the Walking Starvation itself has yet to reach the walls of Zabier, the effects of it have. With so many lands under siege and cities being locked down in an effort to stop the spread of the Walking Starvation, Zabier has found much of its trade diminished. Famine has spread throughout the land, followed by peasant riots as the subjects of Zabier live in fear of what may become of them. Solhara has become a very dangerous place, especially for the royal family. The Princess has been placed under nearly constant guard, or at least, the Sultan has attempted to place her under guard. Rumors of her ventures among the common folk have begun to circulate, and one band of thieves has determined that kidnapping her may allow them entry into a magically locked vault full of assorted treasures her father and the questionable grand vizier wish to keep for themselves. That is, of course, if their plans are not foiled by a street urchin called Aladdin or the Princess Jasmine's shape-shifting bodyguard, Rajah. Characters * Aladdin - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Flying Carpet -''' Short one sentence description. * 'Genie - '''A jinn imprisoned during the Great War, his only wish is to find someone who will free him from his millenia of imprisonment but his hope of freedom is wearing thin. * '''Jafar - '''Former Grand Vizier of the Sultan, and Half-Fae, he was found 'murdered' the morning of his wedding to the Princess Jasmine but was in reality imprisoned within a magical artifact by Facilier and forced into slavery as were many of his Jinn ancestors. * '''Jasmine - '''The princess of Solhara, the daughter of the Sultan and the first Sultana, she feels a strong duty to her people that exceeds what is considered proper for a young, unmarried woman in Solhara. * 'Mozenrath - '''Sorcerer of the Black Sands, with an agenda all his own. * '''Rajah - '''A skin walker and former slave currently employed by the Sultan as Princess Jasmine's personal body guard. * '''Sa'Luk - '''A sellsword for hire with a dubious past and a desire to find the mythical Cave of Wonders. NPCs * '''Sultan - '''Left devastated by the loss of his first wife, the Sultana, the Sultan was forced by law into taking a new brides with whom he always found fatal flaws until he was seduced by the stories of Scheherazade. After the death of his friend and Grand Vizier, Jafar, he locked himself in his quarters and refused to leave his room even when the fall of Solhara was imminent. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * Mozenrath is currently after the djinn of the lamp and is seeking out the help of Scheherazade, perhaps the only person who has knowledge of its whereabouts. But what does he plan to do? What does he have in store for the land of the black sands and the rest of Solhara? Only the future will tell. * The Sultan has arranged a marriage with Jasmine and Jafar, to both their displeasure, so to have a double wedding when he marries Scheherazade. * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * ''Arabian Nights - ''The Sultan of Solhara is Jasmine's father while Jafar is the father of Scheherazade. Aladdin's sister was also killed when she failed to please the Sultan and remain his new Sultana prior to his night with Scheherazade. * ''Frog Prince - ''The Frog Prince is the son of Queen Maleficent of Xehacora, but after being cursed into a frog he found himself in Solhara in the possession of Jafar and the Sultan for some time as a magical oddity. Facilier has also come to Solhara to aid Jafar in mastering magic, but instead seems to have installed himself as Grand Vizier of Solhara. * ''Mulan - ''Mulan's tribe was forced to send individuals to fight in the Sultan's army stationed in Caerleon. * ''Pocahontas - ''Pocahontas' tribe owns the Oasis, a lush tropical haven in the middle of the desert that many in Solhara covet and which the Sultan hired mercenaries to raid. * ''Sleeping Beauty- '''''The Prince likely destined to wake Sleeping Beauty from her sleep is the brother of Jasmine and the son of the Sultan making him the crown prince of Solhara. Category:Canon Tales Category:Canon Tales of Solhara